Right By Your Side
by IGoTeeHee
Summary: When Masaya suddenly catches an incurable disease and is almost near to death, Ichigo's world starts falling apart. And to make matters worst, a new enemy rises. Her mission? To kill Ichigo! And the rumors about Kisshu's fiancée? T for safety  IxK PxT LxP
1. A New Disease?

**A/N: Ello! Yea, I know I should be doing a chapter for 'Like Romeo & Juliet' but this story has been bugging me since well today. I know pathetic, but I just need to get this off my mind. Anyway here's chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! By the way this is after the Deep Blue fight thing so yea just to make sure.**

**Right by your side: Chapter 1**

"Momomiya Ichigo, you can come in now,"

The 17 year-old redhead shot her head up. Her chocolate brown eyes looked bloodshot from all the crying, even now crystal tears were rolling down her soft cheek like glistening beads. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and quickly wiped it away, whilst standing up. Ichigo walked towards the room that was pretty dark. Even from the door she could see the bed where her beloved was sleeping on. His face looked so relaxed when he was sleeping. His raven hair, his tan skin, his warm lips. It seemed all perfect to her. And now there might be a chance that she might not see them ever again. Ichigo's eyes swelled up with tears at the thought of never seeing her beloved Masaya.

"Um, Miss Momomiya I have something important I have to inform you," The teenager turned but only her face was facing the doctor.

"Your boyfriend has caught a disease that neither I nor the other doctor knows about, it may seem that this is a new type of disease." Ichigo gasped, her right hand covering her mouth.

_New disease? That means Masaya might … die?_

"I'm sorry to say Miss Momomiya, but this… might mean that your boyfriend… will not make it unless we can find a cure. But I doubt that we'll save him on time. I'm sorry" The words stab Ichigo. More tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"I I I understand doctor. Please do everything you can to –However the girl couldn't finish her sentence, the tears started to roll down her cheeks rapidly, one after the after. The doctor nodded.

"Don't worry Miss Momomiya, like I said we'll do everything," the doctor finished the sentence with another nod. The teenager smiled sadly.

"Arigatou"

Soon after the doctor left, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo continued sobbing but quietly, even when she manage to talked to Masaya. The tears couldn't stop.

"I'm going to miss you so much Masaya, but why? Why should _you_ have this suffering? **Why?**" There was pause after that but then she continued.

"I just don't understand Masaya, you're kind, sweet, smart… everything that a girl would ask for, you're perfect…"

Ichigo wiped the tear away, she looked down at Masaya. He was still sleeping. She breathed in heavily, and then breathe out. Closing her eyes, she slowly planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

_Please get better soon Masaya._

The sound of a familiar ringtone filled the room. Ichigo looked up and felt the vibration of her cell phone. Sighing she took her pink cell phone and checked the caller's ID: Shirogane Ryou. The girl cocked a brow. Why would he call at this time, even when he knew that her boyfriend is near to death.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ichigo!"

"Yes, Shirogane-san?"

"Come here to the café quickly, there's a new enemy on the loose, near Tokyo Park. The others are coming here."

Ichigo froze.

_A new enemy?_

**A/N: Done! So, how was it? I know it's pretty short but this is just to give you an idea what the story's going to be like. The aliens are going to come soon I reassure you but I'm not going to tell when they'll come. Anyway please review and I'll try to write the next chapter for this and for 'Like Romeo & Juliet'. **


	2. Who are you?

**A/N: Hey~ Lol, again sorry for the really long update! Like I said I finally get to update now since I'm on vacation so yay! Anyway sorry if the chapter will be short and a bit bad(ish) But I'll try and work on it. Anyway here's the second chapter. (Btw thanks to those who reviewed!)**

**Chapter 2**

"Shirogane!"

The Blondie turned around to see four familiar girls running towards him. One was a professional model as well as a singer, dancer and actress followed by a blue-haired prima donna. Next to her was a young performer while a timid girl ran behind.

"Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint!"

The girls reached up to him panting, except for Pudding.

"And Pudding-san" Mint took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.

"Where's Ichigo Shirogane?" Ryou looked down.

"I think she might be in the hospital," The four girls looked at each other with widen eyes.

"W-What happened to her Shirogane-san?" asked Lettuce. Ryou looked up smirking then chuckling.

"Don't worry Lettuce, she's fine; she's just checking on someone," Mint looked up at the word 'someone'.

''_Someone'? Could he mean… Aoyama-san' _Mint thought, but her cheeks warmed at the thought of Aoyama-kun.

"Anyway, where's the enemy Shirogane-san?" Mint turned to the right to see her idol. She then looked at Ryou for any responses.

"She's at Tokyo Park," Pudding cocked her head.

"She? How would you know that?" the Blondie smirked.

"That, I'll tell you later, right now we should hurry. – Ryou looked across him and pointed towards the park – Tokyo Mew Mew, go!"

"Hai!" they cried in unison.

Mew Mew Mint!

Mew Mew Lettuce!

Mew Mew Pudding!

Mew Mew Zakuro!

Metamorpho-sis!

Meanwhile, a young redhead teenager was running towards the same park, hoping she would get to the café quicker. She stopped to see dark clouds forming, but this time they were swirling, creating dark, evil sounds. The girl shuddered at the goose bumps that were running down her back spine and looked up. Ichigo then continued running towards the little forest but suddenly tripped.

'_Crap! I hope I didn't sprain my ankle!' _the girl thought.

She still looked up to see, more clouds were forming and stand up. Looking across the park, she saw a figure that resembled to a girl only her ears were like the aliens. She gasped.

'_An alien?'_

The figure turned to her left, and Ichigo saw the reason why: four familiar girls were running towards her, and she knew who they were: Tokyo Mew Mew. Smiling she ran towards them.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorpho-sis!" she cried while kissing her pendant. After her transformation, she looked down, smirking a bit to see her old outfit she hasn't seen in ages.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Ichigo looked up to see a blast of lightening about to hit her. Jumping swiftly, and then doing a back flip she landed softly on the ground. Still standing, she saw her enemy clearly.

"Not bad, for… a beginner," The cat girl's ear perked up, her voice was beautiful, this time she managed to looked at her enemy. She gasped.

The alien was exquisite, with her long turquoise-bluish hair flowing behind her back… she looked even more prettier with it tied up in a waterfall braid, her bangs to one side; and her emerald green eyes glistening. Her fair skin looked like it was glowing even in the horrible weather. She was wearing a sleeveless deep turquoise (that has green bands) that reached above her navel and a matching short skirt. She was also wearing green sort-of long bands that were tied on her wrists however she wasn't wearing any shoes so everyone saw her pale feet. Ichigo stepped back then shouting

"What do you want?" The girl looked up down smirking.

"Nothing much, just you dead!" She then took out two ninja stars and threw it at her which started to release lightening bolts at the cat mew. Lettuce was the first to react, taking out her castanets then shouting, Zakuro then followed her.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" the fish mew cried.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

Luckily it was able to dodge the attack, Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks Lettuce-chan! Thanks Zakuro-chan" While the timid girl blushed a bit and the wolf mew nod. The alien girl gritted her teeth, glaring at the two girls, mostly Lettuce.

'_Damn that green girl! Maybe I should destroy her first…'_

Turning around she clasped both her ninja stars, releasing a bolt of lightening towards Lettuce. Realizing it, Pudding jumped on Lettuce pushing her to the ground.

"Damn it!" the alien shouted.

Suddenly she felt a wave of heat hit her, making her fall to the ground. Looking up she saw it was the blue girl, and stood up dusting her outfit, and then pointing at Mint with an accusing finger.

"Got to hell, birdie!" she shouted, while Mint just smirked, and then crossing her arms.

"Wow, I'm scared," she replied.

That made the alien girl angry, her eyes started to glow a dark green, still pointing at Mint she slowly pointed at the deep, black clouds.

"Finish her!" The Mews gasped.

'_No'_ thought the redhead, running towards Mint, her bell appeared in her hands.

"Mina-san!" The Mews heard her and raised their weapons.

"Hah! You'll never dodge this in time!" the enemy shouted her finger suddenly pointing at Mint and Ichigo. A loud thunder was heard, the clouds soon swirling faster becoming a huge tornado. Mint saw this and covered her eyes with her weapon, then pointing at the tornado with it.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon… Lettuce Castanets!"

"Ribbon… Pudding Inferno!"

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon… Strawberry Surprise!"

All five colors hit the tornado, leaving the skies grey with only a few dark grey clouds. Grunting, and then glaring at Ichigo, she looked down; a wicked smile crept on her face.

"Hmmm, not bad for a bunch of freaks – looking up – But I still doubt that you can beat me,"

Ichigo felt like beating this girl up, but Mint hold her arms so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the cat girl shouted.

"Ichigo, I don't think it's necessary to shout, I have sensitive ears!" complained the bird mew.

"I'll care about that later until I get answers from her!" she said, pointing at the alien who was still smiling wickedly.

"Well, if you're that desperate, my name is –

"You!"

Everyone turned their heads around to see three familiar boys.

"Kisshu?"

"Taruto?"

"Pai-san?"

The alien girl froze, staring at one green-haired alien teenager who was glaring at her with hatred. She smirked but then stole a glance at Ichigo.

"Hmm, see you later,"

**A/N: Done~! Whew did this in one day so I'm like O.o anyway hope you liked it! By the way please check this poll on my profile to vote the name for the alien girl. It would really help a lot, since I'm stuck! Anyway please review!**


End file.
